The International Breast Cancer and Nutrition (IBCN) group at Purdue University is organizing a multidisciplinary international symposium, Breast Cancer Prevention: Nutrition, Communication, Public Policy, with experts from countries located on five different continents focusing on approaches to breast cancer prevention including nutrition, communication and public policy. It will be held at Purdue University in West Lafayette, Indiana on October 18 and 19, 2010. The goal of this symposium is to bring together global public health experts and advocates, and researchers on breast cancer prevention and nutrition to provide a platform for discussion among scientists, clinicians and other professionals in the biology, epidemiology, medicine, nutrition, communication, education and public policy fields. The symposium will bring an unprecedented learning forum for trainees and scientists interested in cross-disciplinary research. Travel awards for trainees, a poster session and opportunities for oral presentations by trainees are planned. The symposium is planned for 230 attendees from around the world. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: A multidisciplinary international symposium, Breast Cancer Prevention: Nutrition, Communication, Public Policy, with experts from countries located on five different continents focusing on approaches to breast cancer prevention including nutrition, communication and public policy.